Denial
by Alisse
Summary: Dudley tenía la familia deseada: normal. Pero todo esto cambia una vez que su hija recibe una carta que conoce muy bien; ahora, unos cuantos años después, se dará cuenta que por más que lo evitó, no podrá escapar al reencuentro con su primo, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de comenzar, aclaro que hace un buen tiempo que no leo Harry Potter, y hace mucho más tiempo que dejé de escribir, pero esta idea la tenía hace bastante en mi cabeza, así que espero que les guste.**

**Aclaro que los personajes que ustedes conocen no me pertenecen, y este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por entretención.**

* * *

><p><strong>Denial<br>****Por Alisse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dudley Dursley sentía cómo sus manos apretaban con fuerza el volante. Estaba sentado rígido, sin quitar la mirada del frente y sin escuchar mucho la conversación que su familia llevaba. Incluso sentía que la mandíbula le dolía levemente, por la fuerza con que llevaba los dientes apretados. Una sola pregunta pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez: ¿cómo había llegado a estar en esa situación?<p>

Miró de reojo a su esposa, que iba sentada a su lado. Podía ver la emoción pintada en su rostro, y también la alegría. Mientras que él, lo único que podía sentir era pavor. Escuchaba las voces de sus hijos, Phillip de 15 y Mara, de 19, que contaban sus historias de lo que habían pasado los últimos días en su mundo. A ellos esas historias los hacía feliz, a él les causaba escalofríos.

Si lo pensaba realmente, esa reacción que tenía no tenía por qué extrañarlo. Debía considerar que hasta los once años había crecido con sus padres hablándole pestes acerca de la magia. Para él, no existía, eran mentiras y trucos de la gente normal, que quería sobresalir. Era por esa razón que nunca se había preocupado mayormente por las cosas raras que pasaban alrededor de su primo, Harry.

Eso fue hasta que se enteró que su primo, ese niño flacucho al que él y sus padres trataban pésimo, eran un mago. Después de unas cuantas experiencias más bien traumantes, temió el poder que su primo tenía, y también aquellos que lo iban a buscar algunos veranos, gente extraña.

Pero su primo Harry se había ido a los 17 años de su casa y desde ese día no había vuelto a verlo ni a tener noticias de él. Fue más que nada por eso que su nombre pasó a ser algo prohibido en su familia, lo más seguro que de la misma manera en que el nombre de Lily y James Potter lo habían sido una vez que habían muerto. Dursley no estaba molesto por eso, al contrario, podía volver a tener aquella vida "normal" que él y sus padres siempre habían deseado.

Lo que fuera que eso significaba.

Dudley siguió el deseo de su padre y estudió una carrera que le permitiera continuar con el negocio de taladros perteneciente a su padre, y fue en esos años que conoció a Edith, estudiante algo estrafalaria de teatro, de quién se terminó enamorando después de un tiempo de interactuar con ella. Para su buena fortuna, ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Un poco después de estar con ella, se casaron. No estaba seguro que a su madre le complació demasiado la idea (al menos ese fue el primer sentimiento que le dio cuando vio su rostro al decirle la noticia), pero él estaba convencido de lo que había decidido. Además, estaba lo bastante seguro y grande como para tomar demasiado en cuenta a su madre…

Pasó un tiempo antes que tuvieran su primer hijo, una niña. La llamaron Mara, y luego, cuatro años después, con ellos llegó Phillip. Si bien dentro de su cabeza tenía el plan de tener una vida relativamente "normal", con Edith eso no podía estar del todo asegurado… su madre una vez le había dicho que ella estaba algo loca, y a pesar que por algunos momentos se sintió ofendido, decidió simplemente sonreír.

Todo ese ambiente que había logrado construir con su familia, se acabó cuando Mara cumpliría los once años. Antes de eso había olvidado completamente que su vida había dado un giro cuando su primo cumpliría la misma edad. Nunca, pero nunca, pensó que podría pasarle lo mismo a él.

Una mañana que se veía de lo más normal, mientras él y Edith desayunaban (los niños estaban de vacaciones de verano), Mara llegó corriendo a la cocina, con una gran sonrisa y con algo en su mano. Detrás de ella, muy cerca, llegaba Phillip, dando saltitos por doquier.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- les preguntó Edith, sonriendo divertida al ver el estado en el que los dos estaban –no es Navidad para que anden corriendo por la casa de esa manera.

-¡Mira lo que me llegó!- gritó Mara, extendiéndole a su madre lo que tenía en su mano.

Fue en ese momento que Dudley puso atención a lo que su hija mayor tenía en sus manos, y no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para que él finalmente los reconociera. Fue como un flash, y al mismo tiempo sintió que palidecía. Recordó todo lo que su padre hizo para que ni él ni Harry pudieran ver esas cartas.

No podía creer que volvía a ver esas cartas otra vez, y peor aún, en manos de su hija. Con su nombre en el sobre color verde esmeralda.

De pronto se sentía muy enfermo.

-¡Un colegio de Magia y Hechicería!- decía Edith, mientras iba leyendo la carta. Dudley notó perfectamente cómo su rostro se iluminaba por la emoción –Es la primera vez que veo una carta así… ¿será una broma o algo así?- se preguntó, después de unos minutos de dudar. Observó con mayor atención las hojas.

-¡No lo es, no lo es!- exclamó Mara, que continuaba al lado de su madre -¡dime que puedo ir, yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir!

Dudley, que aún no parecía reaccionar, las quedó viendo. Por su cabeza pasaba las palabras de Edith, eso que nunca había escuchado sobre esa escuela. Con eso sólo podía pensar que la "sangre mágica" venía por parte de su familia.

¡Qué ironía!

Sintió que sudaba, pero aún así, tuvo la fuerza para decir su siguiente frase.

-No irás…- balbuceó Dudley, primero un poco inseguro. Luego sus palabras fueron más fuertes –nunca irás a ese lugar a estudiar, ¿escuchaste?

Los tres lo quedaron mirando, primero con sorpresa. Después se dieron cuenta que él hablaba muy en serio, y pudo ver perfectamente cómo las lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de su hija.

-Pero… pero…- Mara se acercó a él, con ojos llorosos –yo… quiero ir…

-Ya dije que no- replicó Dudley, y antes que cualquiera de su familia dijera alguna palabra, se puso de pie y se fue a preparar para irse al trabajo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el soportar los ojos de cachorro herido de Mara. Desde donde estaba, podía sentir la voz de Edith consolándola, y a Mara llorando a mares.

Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para no ceder ante ellas. De una sola cosa estaba seguro: su hija no iría a ese colegio de magos.

Se fue al trabajo, con la esperanza que cuando llegara todo estuviera normal en su casa... y con normal era que los chicos estuvieran entusiasmados jugando en la calle o en el patio, o viendo televisión, y Edith con sus actividades.

Eso esperaba, mientras que de su cabeza no podía sacar el pensamiento que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su familia cuando era niño, los magos continuaban apareciendo sin ser llamados. Definitivamente no deseaba que su hija, su niña, fuera uno de ellos, vestidos tan extraño y utilizando una varita para cada cosa que hacían. Estaba decidido a no aceptarlo.

Y durante toda la jornada de trabajo estuvo dándose fuerzas para estar preparado ante la inminente emboscada que seguramente debían tenerle en casa. Se esperaba a Edith rogándole con toda una actuación que dejara a Mara ir a ese colegio, y también a sus propios hijos (a su manera), rogándole también para que la dejara ir.

Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero no para lo que se encontró.

Al llegar, no vio a los chicos jugando, ni en la calle ni en el patio. Tampoco Edith salió a recibirlo al entrar, ni los chicos lo saludaron. Pensaba que ellos iban a pedirle que cambiara de opinión, pero no que ellos prácticamente le hicieran la Ley del Hielo.

Dudley en esos momentos pensó que podría soportarlo. No contaba con que todo empeoraría en la cena.

A diferencia de lo que ocurría con su propia familia cuando niño, ellos sí tenían una relación más cercana que él con sus padres, y eso sabía que se debía a Edith más que nada. Durante la cena en los días de la semana, ellos solían compartir, conversar sobre lo que había pasado durante el día, el trabajo de los chicos o sus actividades en las vacaciones. Su esposa había prohibido terminantemente encender la televisión (a menos que hubiera algo importante... como un partido de la selección de fútbol, por ejemplo)

Era por eso que Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a las cenas silenciosas, y a decir verdad las odiaba. Durante la cena hizo algunos comentarios, recibiendo a lo más, unos cuantos "mmm" de respuesta. Trató de no molestarse por la reacción de ellos, aunque no tenía por qué.

Esas cartas otra vez estaba causando problemas en su familia, y la verdad era que estaba decidido a terminar con todo. Él tenía una familia "normal", tal como sus padres hubieran deseado, y estaba decidido a mantenerlo.

Viendo el camino en frente de él, viendo que estaba anocheciendo, pensó que aquellos dos días en que tercamente él se negaba a que su hija fuera a esa escuela, han sido los peores de sus matrimonio, y estaba decidido a no repetirlo.

Aquella mañana en que no aguantó más, en que terminó cediendo a sus peticiones, se dio cuenta que le daba lo mismo la normalidad, si es que la felicidad de su hija estaba en medio.

Sonrió derrotado al escuchar los gritos de alegría que todos dieron cuando, mientras desayunaban, finalmente dijo las palabras que ellos deseaban.

-Está bien, ustedes ganan- dijo, suspirando -Mara, puedes ir a esa escuela de raros.

Trató de mostrarse enojado, quizás un poco ofendido, pero todo terminó cuando sintió los brazos de su hija alrededor de su cuello, y suaves besos en su mejilla.

El problema de Mara se había solucionado, pero ahora el problema que ellos tenían era si Phillip también recibiría aquella carta al cumplir los once años. Definitivamente Dudley no deseaba que pasara lo de Lily Potter y su madre con sus hijos. Edith y él, después de conversarlo, llegaron al acuerdo que no valía la pena preocuparse antes, por lo que simplemente esperaron a que llegara el momento.

Y llegó, y su segundo hijo también recibió aquella carta durante el verano. Phillip Dursley lo celebró tal como lo hizo cuando llegó la carta a su hermana. Edith lo miró, sonriendo.

-Supongo que esta vez no te harás el difícil, ¿cierto?

Quiso reír con ironía, pero sólo hizo ojos al cielo. Luego, al igual que lo había hecho con Mara, habló con Phil sobre sus abuelos, Petunia y Vernon. Todo era muy simple: si llegaban a preguntar sobre la escuela a que irían, simplemente tenían que hablar de un internado previamente acordado. Era lo mejor, según Dudley.

-… Harry Potter...

Si bien Dursley no estaba escuchando la conversación, las dos palabras dichas por Phillip llamaron completamente su atención, al punto de estar interesado en lo que ellos estaban conversando.

-¿A quién nombraste, Phil?- preguntó después de unos momentos. Quizás había escuchado mal, no podía ser que tuviera tanta mala suerte.

-Harry Potter- contestó contento Phillip, sin darse cuenta de la palidez que el rostro de Dursley estaba tomando. El chico no se dio cuenta, pero sí lo hicieron Mara y Edith, que lo quedaron viendo con sorpresa -¿no es genial?

-¿El qué?- preguntó Dudley, pensando que con la mala suerte que solía tener, podía esperar cualquier cosa de eso.

-Que el gran Harry Potter es tío de Fred.

Dentro de todo, Dursley pensó que era posible que algo así ocurriera, así que en vez de comenzar a gritar como si estuviera condenado, o todo eso fuera una cámara oculta, simplemente continuó conduciendo. La verdad era que a esas alturas, podía esperar cualquier cosa, incluso hasta que el Primer Ministro conociera el mundo de los magos y estuviera en constante comunicación con ellos, en algo así como "relaciones internacionales"

Edith y Mara lo quedaron viendo, tratando de comprender a qué se debía su extraña manera de actuar.

-¿Estás bien, Dudley?- le preguntó Edith, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Claro, ¿cómo no lo voy a estar?- preguntó él, con la voz demasiado falsa como para que los demás le creyeran –todo es perfecto.

"Alguien debe estar riéndose de mi vida" pensó Dudley, sin quitar los ojos del volante.

Una vez que Mara se había graduado de ese lugar, Dudley tuvo unas pocas esperanzas que ella volviera a la vida "normal" o "muggle", como llamaban ellos a la gente sin magia. Por supuesto que no contaba con que Mara llegarían con una noticia especial…

-Mamá… Fred me pidió matrimonio.

Ese fue otro ataque que Dursley tuvo, más que nada porque el famoso Fred no era otro que un mago. Habían estado de novios unos tres años, desde la escuela, y ahora que ambos estaban graduados, querían casarse.

El siguiente ataque que le quiso dar fue cuando se enteró que tenía que ir a una reunión con la familia de él. Sintió que su estómago se retorcía por los nervios que le causó la posibilidad de estar nuevamente en una casa llena de magos. Con sólo pensarlo sentía deseos de vomitar.

Por algunos instantes, después de conocer la noticia, tuvo la intención de no ir, que Edith se encargara de todo eso y él simplemente apareciera el día del matrimonio. Cuando se lo dijo a Edith, por la cara que puso se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no le pareció tan buena la idea, al menos no tanto como a él.

-¿Es broma, cierto?- le preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja. Momentos después, cuando se dio cuenta que él hablaba en serio, frunció el ceño –no puedes estar hablando en serio, Dudley Dursley.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó él, de vuelta, tratando de parecer inocente –sabes que no tengo intenciones de relacionarme con ese tipo de gente, ¡ni siquiera deseaba que ellos fueran a Hogwarts! ¿Y ahora debo soportar que _mi_ hija quiera casarse con uno de esos…?

-Por supuesto que sí- lo interrumpió Edith, hablando algo molesta –si pudiste aceptar que ellos asistieran a Hogwarts, bien podrás soportar el que se case con uno de ellos, y tener una relación decente con su familia. ¿Me entendiste?

-Es que aquí eres tú la que no entiende…- comenzó a decir él, tratando que los chicos no se dieran cuenta que estaban discutiendo.

-No, eres tú- lo interrumpió Edith, esta vez molesta -¿te olvidas que es tú hija la que desea esa reunión? Mara se va a casar, no puedo creer que estés preocupado de estupideces. ¿Irás o tendrás que soportar nuevamente el llanto de tu hija, como hacía años cuando recibió la carta y tú no deseabas que asistiera?

Esta vez Dudley no contestó, simplemente asintió con lentitud. Sí, aunque no deseara reconocerlo, Edith tenía toda la razón. Y fue así que nuevamente Dudley terminó cediendo ante las peticiones de su esposa.

A ratos no podía creer el poder que tenía sobre él.

Pudo escuchar, entre las conversaciones de ellos, que Mara explicaba que en un comienzo deseaban juntarse en casa de lo abuelos de Fred, llamada _La__Madriguera_, pero después lo consideraron un poco mejor y lo dejaron en que lo harían en casa de uno de los tíos de éste, para asegurarse que los padres de Mara no sufrirían algún ataque, o algo así, o no se sintieran muy cómodos.

Dudley frunció el ceño al escuchar lo anterior. Era obvio que entre magos no se sentiría cómodo, y mucho menos con la familia Weasley. Recordó que las primeras veces que Mara los nombró, le daba la impresión que en alguna parte lo había escuchado, pero no podía recordar dónde.

Y ahora que sabía de la relación de Harry con ellos, recordó que esa famosa familia eran amigos de Harry, que primero le escribían en los veranos (aún recordaba lo que su padre sufría con las famosas lechuzas… jamás pensó que después tendría a un par viviendo en su casa, llamadas _Quijote_y _Marge_. Sobre el segundo nombre no quiso preguntar la razón, mucho menos cuando vio a la lechuza regordeta que Phillip había escogido)

Dudley no podía creer lo pequeño que era el mundo…

-¡Ya estamos llegando!- exclamó Mara, feliz. Dudley sintió que su estómago se retorcía por los nervios. No podía creer que el momento estaba llegando.

Dudley estacionó en frente de una casa más bien grande, que estaba en el centro de una pequeña parcela. Se podía ver que las luces estaban encendidas, seguramente los estarían esperando para iniciar la celebración. Y Dudley se arrepentía demasiado al haber cedido ante las peticiones de su esposa.

Mara y Phillip bajaron del automóvil a penas estuvo estacionado. Casi de inmediato del interior de la casa abrieron la puerta, y el primero en salir fue Fred Weasley, que se acercó rápidamente a Mara. Desde el interior, Edith y Dudley observaron el reencuentro de los novios.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Edith, al notar su palidez. Dudley la quedó mirando en vez de contestar –es sólo un encuentro familiar, no es para tanto…

-Es que tú no entiendes…- balbuceó Dudley, abriendo la puerta del automóvil. Si tenía que reencontrarse con su primo después de más de diez años, lo quería hacer lo antes posible, ya con seguir dilatando el asunto sólo él se sentiría nervioso.

-Tienes razón, no lo entiendo…- suspiró Edith –pero lo que me molesta es que nunca te has molestado en intentar explicarlo…

Ambos salieron del automóvil, los otros dos se acercaron a ellos.

-Un gusto tenerlo aquí, señor- dijo Fred, sonriendo, notándose un poco serio. Extendió la mano a Dudley y éste se la estrechó.

-Gracias por invitarnos- dijo Dudley, serio. Había hablado unas cuantas veces con el muchacho cuando se encontraban en el andén, ya que él se acercaba a saludarlos. Dudley normalmente estaba tan preocupado de no cruzarle con Harry Potter, que nunca le había puesto demasiada atención.

-Que bueno es conocer por fin a tu familia- sonrió Edith, también dándole la mano.

-Sí, ellos están igual de contentos- dijo Fred –pasen, los están esperando.

-¿Dónde está Phil?- preguntó Edith, mirando a su alrededor.

-Ya entró- sonrió Fred –mi primo Hugo lo estaba esperando.

Dudley a penas asintió. Siguió a su hija y su novio al interior de la casa, y se encontró con una gran cantidad de gente, la mayoría de ellos pelirrojos.

Dudley se dio cuenta que había llegado la hora de la verdad.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Denial  
><strong>**Por Alisse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sí, había llegado la hora de la verdad y aunque Dudley podía casi asegurar que estaba preparado psicológicamente para ello, en ese momento no se sentía para nada así. Sentía que sus pies eran de plomo o como si llevara una gran carga que no lo dejaba moverse a libertad.<p>

¿Qué era lo que temía, a fin de cuentas? Con sus hijos magos se había dado cuenta que ese tipo de gente no era del todo extraña (más que nada lo eran aquellos no tenían ningún tipo de contacto con la gente "normal") y que incluso podían relacionarse bastante bien.

En ese caso, ¿qué podía ser?

Quizás era el hecho de encontrarse rodeado por ellos y que de alguna manera comenzaran a actuar como aquellos amigos de Harry cada vez que lo veían. Si pensaba bien las cosas, había tenido cola de cerdo, había visto un automóvil volador que se había llevado a su primo lejos, había comido unos dulces que algún daño le habían hecho. También recordaba alguna vez que había tenido que huir con Harry de algo que no podía ver, pero que sentía perfectamente… ya ni se acordaba del nombre de aquellos seres.

Recordando todo eso, podía considerar que tenía bastante qué temer. Sobre todo sabiendo que aquellos que le hicieron todas esas cosas, seguramente estarían dentro de esa casa.

Por otro lado, podía pensar en lo que Harry podría hacer cuando lo reconociera. Estaba casi seguro que tendría que conocer el apellido de Mara, pero dudaba que pudiera pensar que necesariamente sería su sobrina. Vamos, tenía que ser realista. Con la alergia que la familia Dursley sentía con la sola mención de los magos, el que él, Dudley Dursley aceptara que una hija suya (en realidad, sus dos hijos) asistiera a esa escuela de _raros_ era algo casi imposible.

Pero bueno, cuando Harry se fue definitivamente de su vida, había pensado que era imposible el volverlo a ver.

Sí, estaba convencido que alguien debía estar riéndose de su vida en esos momentos.

¿Qué tal si decidía vengarse de cómo había actuado con él cuando eran niños? Dudley podía palidecer con sólo pensar en ello. Además, no podía dejar de pensar que sus hijos se referían a su primo como "el gran Harry Potter", lo que le daba a entender que era muy respetado, no sólo por los niños, sino quizás por toda la comunidad mágica.

Definitivamente, con cada paso que daba hacia la casa, le daban deseos de salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

-Dudley, ¿qué pasa contigo?- preguntó Edith, mirándolo sorprendida -¿por qué estás tan tenso?

-Ehh…

-Sé que todo esto de los magos te ponen nervioso, pero pensé que era un tema superado. Tenemos a dos magos en nuestra casa, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a ellos…

-Eh… sí…- balbuceó el otro, notablemente nervioso. Edith lo quedó mirando con seriedad y fue en ese momento que Dudley pensó que debió ser honesto con ella y contarle toda la verdad ese día en que Mara recibió la carta.

De haberlo hecho de esa manera, estaba seguro que ella en esos momentos estaría dándole seguridad o consolándolo y no viéndolo como si hubiera perdido la razón en el camino desde su casa hacia la fiesta.

-Creo que… hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho…- murmuró él, notando cómo ella enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y crees que no me había dado cuenta de ello hace tiempo?- le preguntó ella, con cierta ironía en su voz.

Antes que Dudley atinara a decir cualquier cosa, Mara los había empujado a ambos hacia el interior de la casa, casi riendo porque se estaban demorando mucho en entrar. Para su horror, Dudley de pronto se vio rodeado por personas vistiendo túnicas de diferentes colores, la mayoría de ellos pelirrojos, que conversaban animadamente entre ellos.

Ya era tarde para correr.

-¡Hey, familia!- dijo Fred, adelantándose. Todo estaba tan animado, que no se habían dado cuenta de la llegada de los Dursley -¡_Querida_ familia, su atención por favor!

Dudley vio cómo de pronto todos se fueron quedando en silencio, mirando a Fred con curiosidad. Quizás de verdad aún no era muy tarde para salir corriendo, pero Dudley se dio cuenta que Edith lo sujetaba con bastante fuerza por el brazo (quizás sabía sus intenciones), evitando que se moviera del lugar en que estaba. Sí, también su esposa lo conocía muy bien.

-¡Aquí están los invitados que faltaban!- anunció Fred, sonriendo. Mientras hablaba, Dudley buscaba disimuladamente a su primo, entre toda la gente que había en la casa –les quiero presentar a mis casi suegros, Edith y Dudley Dursley.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, como un saludo de bienvenida, en el lugar se escuchó como si alguien tirara de su boca la bebida que tenía en ella, sin poder evitarlo. Después de eso siguieron una serie de tosas, y cuando Dudley siguió el ruido se dio cuenta que su búsqueda llegaba a su fin.

Ahí estaba Harry Potter, tosiendo como si tuviera atravesada en su garganta más que la sorpresa de escuchar el nombre de su primo en el último lugar que esperaba. Dudley se dio cuenta que su primo era el centro de atención del lugar, lo que en parte agradeció. También debía reconocer que por lo ocurrido con él, todo el nerviosismo que había sentido prácticamente se había disipado.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- le preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño que estaba cerca de él, parecía tan confundida como los demás.

Fue ahí que Harry se calmó un poco, levantando los ojos para ver a su primo, prácticamente con la boca abierta. Pareció, durante algunos momentos que fueron eternos para Dudley, que trataba de comprender qué era lo que hacía ahí. Le costó un poco más de tiempo encontrar las palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí!- dijo Harry. Su voz no sonó para nada violenta, pero en sí la frase sí lo era.

Dudley hizo ojos al cielo. Al menos no le lanzó un hechizo con su varita ni nada de eso. De hecho, se veía tan shockeado que no parecía que pudiera armar una frase más o menos coherente.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Harry?- le preguntó una pelirroja, mirándolo entre molesta y sorprendida –no trates así al invitado de Fred.

-¡Pero, Ginny…!- comenzó a decir él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Harry Potter!- dijo ella, haciéndolo callar inmediatamente. Dudley, con eso, se dio cuenta que con respecto a ellos habían dos posibilidades: o estaban casados o eran muy buenos amigos. Estaba más inclinado por la primera opción -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así? Es un muggle, debe estar incluso asustado por conocer a una familia de magos y tú vienes y gritas todas esas barbaridades.

-¡Pero Ginny, él es mi _primo_!- dijo Harry, y Dudley se dio cuenta perfectamente como todos en el lugar, sin excepción, los quedaban viendo a ambos como si tuvieran súbitamente la piel color azul o verde -¿te acuerdas de él, cierto? ¿Dudley Dursley? ¿Te suena el nombre ahora?- preguntó, algo de ironía en su voz, como también se veía por ella que estaba algo alterado. Dudley no se hubiera sorprendido de ver algún tic nervioso en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Dudley sintió perfectamente que ahora el centro del lugar era él. Y eso no era algo que lo pusiera muy contento, sobre todo porque también sabía que tanto Edith como Mara lo miraban de la misma manera que el resto. Si podía considerar en algún momento que su familia no podría tomar muy bien que él sí conociera sobre el mundo de los magos, no quería saber cómo reaccionarían que él tenía un familiar que lo era… y que ese familiar fuera justamente Harry Potter…

-¿Es verdad lo que él dice?- escuchó que Edith le preguntaba. Cuando Dudley la miró se dio cuenta que ella estaba reaccionando de la misma manera que él pensaba: para nada bien.

-Escucha…- comenzó a decir Dudley, tratando de calmarla. Ella lo soltó y lo quedó mirando fijamente. Fue así que él se dio cuenta que esa batalla la tenía más o menos perdida de hacía un buen tiempo –eh… te lo iba a decir… de verdad…

-¿Y cuándo, si se puede saber?- le preguntó ella, con ironía –porque según recuerdo, hace años que Mara recibió esa carta, así que has tenido un buen tiempo para contarlo.

Dudley, sin querer responder ni seguir con el tema en ese momento, miró a su alrededor. Pudo ver las caras sorprendidas de los invitados, incluso la de su primo, que lo veía con cierta lástima y arrepentimiento (después de todo, él era el causante de todo eso).

-¿Podemos seguir conversando esto en la casa, por favor?- le dijo, después de unos momentos, tratando de sonar calmado. Toda esa situación le tenía los nervios de punta –este no es el momento ni el lugar.

Ella no le contestó, pero lo quedó mirando con tal seriedad que Dudley finalmente se decidió por mirar hacia otro lado, más que nada para evitar una discusión con su esposa en ese mismo lugar. En todo caso, estaba muy claro que el culpable de todo eso era él… y en ese momento se arrepentía de no haberle contado nada a su familia sobre su primo mago. Quizás cuántos problemas se hubiera ahorrado con sólo decirlo.

-Espera, que yo no entiendo- dijo Mara, mirando a su padre. Con eso Dudley se dio cuenta que no le costaría poco dejar el tema pasar.

-Mara… tú padre tiene razón…- Fred comenzó a decir (y Dudley fue consciente inmediatamente que el muchacho se había ganado su favor) –será mejor que ese tema lo dejen para otro momento. Ahora estamos celebrando otra cosa.

-Es que tú no entiendes, Fred- replicó Mara, notándose molesta –con todo lo que costó convencerlo, que ahora salga con esto de que sí conocía a la comunidad mágica y que tenemos un familiar que pertenece a ella… todo esto no me cuadra…

Dudley y Harry se miraron unos momentos, el primero casi temiendo que su primo se desquitara de alguna manera todo lo que él y sus padres le habían hecho pasar de niño. ¿Se lo merecía? Quizás… la verdad es que sí…

Pero… ¡ese no era el momento!… ni el lugar.

-Eh… bueno, sigamos con esto- dijo la misma mujer que se había acercado a Harry cuando él escuchó que Dudley estaba ahí –ya tendrá la familia tiempo para hablar, Harry incluido, y aclarar porqué han sido así las cosas. Ahí podrán agarrarse a golpes si lo desean, de momento, concentrémonos en el compromiso.

Si bien Dudley se dio cuenta que más de un presente quería continuar con el chisme, el tono utilizado por ella no dejaba sitio para ninguna réplica y, para ser sincero, Dudley se sorprendió de que Mara le hiciera caso a ella.

-Tienes mucho qué explicar- gruñó Edith, mirándolo feo. Antes que Dudley alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, a ellos se acercó una mujer.

-Hola, soy Alicia- dijo la mujer, sonriendo ampliamente y extendiendo su mano a ambos –soy la mamá de Fred y no tienes idea de las ganas que tenía de conocerlos…

Dudley agradeció internamente la interrupción, ya que sabía que no podría soportar más tiempo teniendo la atención de todos ellos sobre él, mirándolo entre sorprendidos y divertidos, quizás pensando de qué manera lo volverían a hacer sufrir nuevamente.

Fue en ese momento que decidió no probar bocado en toda la reunión (y siendo sinceros… no podían culparlo) ni tampoco probar nada de beber. Prefería pasar hambre (como seguramente ocurriría) a volver a hacer el ridículo en frente de ellos por cualquier cosa. No, no volvería a caer en lo de hace años.

Mientras hablaba con algunos invitados (se dio cuenta que el abuelo de Fred, el señor Arthur Weasley, estaba de lo más interesado de hablar de toda la cultura "muggle"), podía notar que su primo lo miraba de vez en cuando, mientras que hablaba con un pelirrojo alto y la misma castaña que había intervenido anteriormente en la reunión. No pasó desapercibido que los amigos de Harry se abrazaban… seguramente estarían juntos.

Se dedicaba a observar a los demás mientras pasaba la reunión. Tenía el mismo vaso en la mano desde que había llegado (se repetía una y otra vez no comer _nada_ de lo que ellos le dieran) y prácticamente no se había acercado a la parte de "comida". Había hablado con algunos invitados, sobre todo con su futuro yerno. No fue muy difícil para él, el darse cuenta que su familia lo estaba evitando de forma bien disimulada. No le tomó la mayor importancia.

No era que no le importara, pero en esos momentos hasta se sentía cansado y más viejo. Se sentó en un sofá, tratando de pasar desapercibido y quitando de su cabeza cualquier imagen de comida que pudiera haber. Trataba de poner en práctica cualquier técnica posible para poder controlar el hambre que estaba sintiendo… no podía creer cómo era que Edith comiera sin ningún problema la comida que ellos le daban.

Aunque claro, ella no tenía ningún problema de confianza con todo eso.

Fue cuando estaba sentado ahí, que de pronto Phillip llegó y se puso en frente de él, con el rostro radiante. Era acompañado por dos niños más, uno de ellos pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres, Phil?- le preguntó, su voz sonando más cansada de lo que hubiera deseado.

-¿Es verdad que Harry Potter es primo tuyo?- le preguntó su hijo. Dudley, antes de responder, pensó que Edith tenía razón cuando le decía que consideraba que Phillip tenía poco tino para algunos temas.

-Sí, Phil, lo es- contestó Dudley, haciendo ojos al cielo y tratando de sonar lo más amable posible –pero hace años que no nos veíamos, por eso nunca les dije que él- evitó decir la parte en que de verdad _esperaba_ no volverlo a ver. No se habría visto bien en él.

-Eso no importa- sonrió ampliamente Phil, abrazando al niño que estaba al lado de él -¡eso nos hace primos, Albus!, ¿cierto que es genial?

-¿Primos?- preguntó Dudley, enarcando una ceja.

-Mi papá es Harry Potter- sonrió orgullosamente el niño –tengo dos hermanos más, ¿quiere conocerlos?- Dudley pudo notar perfectamente que los dos niños lo veían animadamente, pero no andaba de humor para nada de eso.

-Quizás en un rato, chicos, gracias- les dijo y en parte agradeció que lo dejaran tranquilo. Quizás Phillip sí se había dado cuenta que necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.

-No se qué me tiene más sorprendido- escuchó de pronto Dudley y vio a Harry sentado a su lado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que se sentó a su lado –el tenerte aquí sentado, o el saber que aceptaste que tus hijos fueran a estudiar a Hogwarts.

-Tácticas como la Ley del Hielo funcionan a veces- replicó Dudley, que se dio cuenta que Harry no sabía si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio.

-¿Los tíos lo saben?- le preguntó Harry, con notable curiosidad.

-Claro que no, ahí sí que les da ataque- contestó rápidamente Dudley, Harry sonrió –así que no, llevamos una mentira más o menos decente…

-¿Un internado?- preguntó Harry, a lo que Dudley asintió. El mago enarcó una ceja -¿San Bruto… o cómo fuera que se llamara ese lugar?

-No, para nada- contestó Dudley, riendo –el tema es que no sepan que ellos son magos… y mucho menos que yo acepté a que asistieran a esa escuela.

-Ahora, en serio, ¿cómo fue que aceptaste a que ambos asistieran?- preguntó nuevamente Harry.

-De verdad que fue la Ley del Hielo- contestó Dudley –Mara recibió su carta y yo dije que no. No me hablaron cono por… dos o tres días. En algún momento tenía que ceder.

-Sí, entiendo lo que es eso- suspiró Harry –Ginny también se pone así de terrible cuando quiere obtener algo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió del lugar en el que estaban.

-¿Por qué no les contaste?- preguntó de pronto Harry.

-No sé… primero no lo consideraba importante, considerando las posibilidades de que nos volviéramos a ver- comenzó a decir Dudley, encogiéndose de hombros y sin mirarlo –y después que Mara recibiera la carta… ¿Cuántas habrían sido las posibilidades de volver a reunirnos? Ni siquiera tenía considerado el tener que relacionarme con magos y…ya ves, a Mara se le ocurrió casarse con uno… que algo tiene que ver contigo…

-El mundo es pequeño…- dijo Harry –por cierto, ¿has comido algo? Me da la impresión que has estado todo el rato con el mismo vaso…

-¿Después de todo lo que ocurrió cuando éramos chicos?- le preguntó Dudley con ironía, enarcando una ceja –sí, claro, me darán muchas ganas de comer cualquier cosa aquí.

-¿De veras crees que…?

-Sí- contestó rápidamente Dudley –y ahora comeré mucho menos, sabiendo que ellos ya saben quién soy.

-¿Estás consciente que fue mi suegra la que preparó todo para esta noche, por lo que si ellos intentan algo contra ti, tendrán que vérselas con ella?

-Prefiero ser precavido…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, observando a su alrededor. Dudley pensó, a esas alturas, que todo eso estaba resultando bastante más pasable de lo que había considerado en algún momento. Al menos no era el centro de atención ni se estaban riendo de él, lo que ya era algo. No demoró mucho rato en darse cuenta que Harry estaba mirando a Edith.

-Tú esposa es muy simpática- dijo Harry, casualmente –se nota que ha encajado bien entre nosotros.

-Siempre ha sido así- sonrió Dudley, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía como verdadero enamorado (a lo que Harry sonrió) –muy social y siempre me ha dado la impresión que le gustan las cosas extrañas. Cuando Mara recibió la carta se notaba tan contenta como ella por el tema de los magos.

-¿Cómo se lleva con la tía Petunia?

-Pésimo… ya sabes cómo es mi madre… con sólo verla combinar el negro con el fucsia en su cabello le hizo la cruz…

-¿La llevaste así a tu casa?- preguntó Harry, tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Lo tenía teñido…- Dudley se encogió de hombros –además, a mí me encantaba.

Los dos volvieron a estar en silencio. Disimuladamente, Harry se dio cuenta que Dudley observaba la comida que estaba en la mesa. Sonrió levemente.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres comer?

-Hum… sólo si tú lo pruebas primero.

-Hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Holas!<strong>

**Bueno, seré completamente sinceras con ustedes. Tenía escrito el primer cap de este fic y estuve a punto de borrarlo, pensé que no iba a ser interesante. Pero, ¡sus reviews demuestran lo contrario!**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, estoy feliz, sobre todo porque a pesar que me gusta bastante Harry Potter, no suelo seguir el fandom (de vez en cuando lo hago, pero no muy seguido)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, y será hasta la próxima! **


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Denial  
><strong>**Por Alisse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III.<strong>

* * *

><p>Si de algo era consciente Dudley en esos momentos, era que el mayor culpable de todo lo que había pasado ese día era él mismo. Si tan sólo hubiera sido sincero con Edith sobre su infancia y la pobre relación que tuvo con su primo, se habría ahorrado muchísimos problemas y seguramente en esos momentos estarían volviendo a su casa todos felices, seguramente hablando sobre lo pequeño que era el mundo y cómo podrían ser las futuras relaciones con una familia de magos como los Weasley.<p>

Pero no. En vez de eso, Dudley se daba cuenta que toda su familia con suerte lo estaba mirando mientras conducía a la casa, una vez que había terminado la famosa reunión. Eso Dudley lo tenía claro antes de salir de ese lugar y por la cara que tenían, Harry y todos los demás sabían que no la tendría muy fácil esta vez.

-Te deseo suerte- le dijo su primo mago cuando se despedían. Tenía a su lado a su esposa, Ginny (como la presentó, aunque supuso que ese no sería su nombre) y ella también le sonreía con cierta lástima -ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero- contestó Dudley, haciendo ojos al cielo -no quiero ni pensar en lo que tendré que hacer para que ellos me perdonen.

-Si de verdad te quieren no será mucho- le dijo Ginny, sonriéndole -aunque será distinto si quieren aprovecharse de la situación y adquirir uno que otro beneficio de todo esto...

-Estoy casi seguro que algo así ocurrirá...

Se despidió del resto de la familia de la manera más natural. A pesar de toda la tensión que había tenido que pasar, tenía que admitir que no había sido tan malo como lo había pensado en un primer momento, como tampoco lo fue la reunión que tuvo con su primo.

-A pesar de todo me alegra que hayas estado bien y que nos volvamos a encontrar- le dijo Harry, mientras se despedía -seguramente nos veremos otra vez. Ahí tendremos más tiempo para conversar.

-Claro y gracias por lo de la comida- sonrió Dudley, mientras se despedían.

-Oye, sólo tengo una duda- dijo Harry, sonriendo con cierta malicia -¿Qué vas a hacer para la boda con tus padres?- le preguntó -porque los invitarás, ¿cierto?

-Es su nieta, querrán estar en el matrimonio- suspiró Dudley -ahí tendremos que pensar en algo... en una de esas Mara puede hacer algo para solucionar ese tema.

-¿Has pensado en decirles la verdad?- preguntó Harry -es sólo decirle que sus nietos son magos...- Dudley lo quedó mirando como si estuviera loco -... sí, entiendo el punto... mago, igual que el sobrino que detestaban.

-Es mejor que todo se quede así no más... están viviendo su jubilación, hay que dejar que sean felices.

Independiente de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente en el automóvil, Dudley reconocía que no había estado tan mal la reunión. Después de la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Harry, éste le presentó a su esposa y a sus hijos (que al final eran sus sobrinos) y también a los demás miembros de la familia. Algunos de los Weasley lo miraban con algo de diversión, otros con vergüenza. La señora Weasley lo saludó con cierta lástima y prácticamente se deshizo en disculpa por lo que alguna vez sus hijos le hicieron.

En sí, era una familia agradable. Ahora en parte comprendía el apego que tenía Harry con ellos cuando era niño. Cariño y cuidado que nunca había encontrado con ellos, los Dursley, seguramente los Weasley se lo entregaban a montones, tanto los padres como el resto de la familia.

Ahora que estaba ya maduro y definitivamente había sanado su fobia a los magos, se alegraba por Harry y por lo que había encontrado. Dudley no quería ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si es que nunca se hubiera enterado que era mago, con una familia como la que tenía cuando era niño.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, después de estacionar el automóvil vio cómo su familia prácticamente huía de él una vez que se detuvo. Tranquilamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, Dudley se dirigió al interior de la casa, sin saber del todo qué podría encontrarse en ella en ese momento.

Entró y se dio cuenta que nadie estaba en la puerta esperándolo para interrogarlo, lo que no supo del todo si tomarlo como bueno o malo. Finalmente se inclinó por la segunda opción y comenzó a llamar a su familia.

-¡Hey!- gritó, en el pasillo y esperando que todos lo escucharan -¿No van a preguntar siquiera? ¿Qué tipos de jueces son que no dejan que les explique cómo es la historia?

-¿Explicar?- Edith fue la primera en salir inmediatamente después de sus palabras. Dudley estuvo tentado de reír, pero sabía que si lo hacía sólo lograría empeorar (más) las cosas, así que sólo la quedó mirando -¿Para qué? Ya sabemos que mentiste todos estos años.

-Si lo hice fue porque había una razón- dijo Dudley, aunque no se sentía para nada orgulloso de ellas, pero eran la verdad.

-¿Y qué razón puede ser, si la puedes decir?- esta vez fue Mara la que salió de su cuarto, observándolo molesta y con los brazos cruzados -Prácticamente nos has mentido todos estos años, ¿con qué derecho vienes ahora a pedirnos que te escuchemos?

-No les mentí, sólo oculté información- pudo notar que tanto Edith como Mara lo miraban peligrosamente -eh... en serio, nunca me preguntaron si conocía a los magos o algo así...

-¿Y cómo podíamos pensar que los conocías?- le preguntó Edith, casi gritando -Ni siquiera te gustaba hablar del tema y parecía que te diera miedo...

-¡Por eso mismo!- insistió Dudley, aunque sabía que sólo lograba que se enojaran más -¿Es que nunca se preguntaron por qué razón los rechazaba tanto?

Al notar que las dos se miraban de reojo sonrió un poco, esperando que ellas dijeran cualquier cosa. En vez de eso, notó que Phillip salía del cuarto de Mara corriendo y llegaba junto a él.

-Estoy de su lado- dijo Phillip, seriamente -nunca le preguntamos nada sobre los magos, así que no es su culpa que nos ocultara información- Dudley estuvo a punto de agradecerle en voz alta -¿Dejarás que vaya a casa de tío Harry a quedarme unos días?- las ganas de agradecerle se esfumaron.

A eso justamente se refería cuando le dijo a Harry que seguramente sacarían algún beneficio con toda esa información, sobre todo porque Dudley nunca permitió que ninguno de sus hijos se fuera a quedar a alguna casa de sus amigos magos durante el verano (por razones obvias)

Terminó por suspirar, haciendo ojos al cielo.

-Después veremos...- gruñó -en fin, ¿van a escucharme o tendré que contarles todo a gritos desde aquí?

Las dos se miraron de reojo y finalmente accedieron. De todas formas, tendrían que escucharlo alguna vez y era mejor salir de eso lo antes posible. La familia Dursley bajó a la cocina, se sirvieron un té y se dispusieron a escuchar la historia de Dudley.

Decidió ser completamente sincero con ellos, no valía la pena continuar con algún tipo de mentira de todo eso a pesar de la vergüenza que le causaba el que ellos se enteraran de cómo eran él y sus padres con Harry. Comenzó contándoles la forma en que había llegado siendo ambos sólo unos bebés, y se largó hasta el final sin mirar sus reacciones.

Pero no sólo contó lo mal que ellos se habían portado, sino también cómo eran ellos cada vez que venían a buscar a Harry para llevárselo el resto del verano. Esperaba risas por parte de ellos, pero notó perfectamente que lo escuchaban tan atentos que ni siquiera sonrieron cuando contó todos aquellos episodios embarazosos de su niñez.

Finalmente, llegó cuando Harry se fue definitivamente (o al menos eso era lo que esperaban)

-... y esa fue la última vez que lo vimos o supimos de él- terminó diciendo -después de eso pensamos que nuestra familia había quedado libre de magos... y sería obvio, puesto que Harry no quería nada con nosotros y nosotros no deseábamos nada con él. Y supuestamente eso seguiría así, hasta que Mara recibió aquella carta de Hogwarts al cumplir los once años.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no deseabas que fuera- dijo Edith, una vez que Dudley dejó de hablar -después de todo lo que te habían hecho...

-Y no sólo por eso- dijo él -no podía evitar pensar en lo que dirían mis padres cuando se los dijera... se suponía que nosotros no tenemos sangre maga en nuestra familia...

-No es seguro- dijo Mara, encogiéndose de hombros -Prácticamente tu tía era maga y también tienes un primo. Asegurar que no habrian más magos en la familia era demasiado... tonto, sobre todo teniendo antecedentes de familiares muy cercanos.

-Era lo que deseaba- contestó Dudley -Con Harry lejos de la familia las cosas por fin comenzaron a estar bien y deseaba que todo continuara así.

-Ahora entiendo por qué hay que mentirle a los abuelos- dijo Phillip -Con todo lo que contaste, seguramente se habrían enojado si es que les contábamos que habías aceptado que fuéramos a Hogwarts.

-Y se hubieran desilucionado- asintió Dudley -en fin, esa es mi historia. Ahora pueden lanzar todos los huevos que quieran...

-No lo vamos a hacer...- le dijo Edith.

-¡Pero sí tienes que dejar que me vaya a quedar donde el tío Harry!- se apuró a decir Phillip. Dudley estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con que llamaba a Harry "tío". Aunque eso le recordó también que tanto James como Albus lo llamaban de la misma manera muy poco después de saber que eran familia.

Ya no valía la pena preocuparse de esas cosas.

-Tengo una duda- dijo Mara, de pronto. Se notaba bastante seria -¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer con los abuelos? Yo sí quiero que vayan la matrimonio.

-Sigamos con alguna mentira- sonrió Phillip -podemos hacer que la ceremonia sea muggle...

-¿Y cómo se logra que una gran cantidad de magos dejen de utilizar magia, si se puede saber?- preguntó Mara, con ironía -aunque se les pida, difícilmente todos van a hacer caso y, para peor, los que no lo acepten se harán notar sobre el resto.

-¿Y si no les contamos?- sugirió Phillip nuevamente. Por única respuesta, recibió miradas directas de su familia -Estoy tratando de ayudar...

-Pues no lo estás logrando...- replicó Mara rápidamente.

-Al menos estoy dando ideas- dijo rápidamente Phillip. Antes que Mara alcanzara a contestar, Edith fue la que habló.

-Por favor, no quiero discusiones a esta hora- casi imploró -creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir de una vez, estamos todos cansados y es eso mismo lo que no nos permite tener ideas. Ya mañana pensaremos en lo mejor que podemos hacer con mis suegros.

Dudley no hizo comentarios a lo que su esposa dijo. A ratos pensaba que mejor era que no hicieran nada y dejar que ellos solos se dieran cuenta de la verdad y que tengan que lidiar con ellos en el momento. Sí, quizás no sería tan mala idea... sería divertido ver las caras de sus padres cuando se den cuenta de la presencia de Harry y de los demás magos y que no puedan moverse siquiera por temor a que les hicieran algo o a llamar la atención.

* * *

><p>Era seguro que los próximos meses no tendrían demasiado tiempo como para pensar en cómo decirle a Vernon y Petunia la verdad acerca de sus hijos. Se enteraron que Marla iba a casarse, Petunia se emocionó y lo primero que dijo era que esperaba que fuera con bastante más clase que su nuera. Los demás prefirieron ignorar ese comentario y continuar con la conversación, puesto que ya estaban acostumbrados a comentarios de ese toque.<p>

Pero obviamente cuando Vernon le preguntó cuándo podrían conocer al novio y a su familia, prácticamente todos evadieron la pregunta, cambiando el tema olímpicamente. Ni Vernon ni Petunia se dieron cuenta de ello.

Por lo mismo de la boda, una que otra vez tuvo que juntarse con los padres de Fred para afinar detalles. Aunque la que más se encargaba de esas cosas era Edith, de vez en cuando él tampoco podía evadir esas reuniones. Muy pronto se dio cuenta que su esposa se llevaba de lo mejor con Angelina, la madre de Fred. Con George podía hablar civilizadamente.

Fueron Mara y Phillip los que le contaron que de aquellos gemelos que había en la familia Weasley, sólo quedaba uno de ellos, ya que durante la defensa del castillo en contra de un mago tenebroso que nunca supo su nombre, uno de ellos murió. Después de eso obviamente no iba a tocar el tema del "gemelo perdido" delante de alguien de la familia... quizás a Harry podría preguntarle con más detalles qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Sí, porque aparte de tener que juntarse con ellos, también tuvo que hacerlo con su primo. El principal culpable de eso fue Phillip, que en su insistencia de ir a quedarse a casa de sus primos, una que otra vez también los invitó a ellos a su casa. Fueron unas semanas de lo más extrañas para Dudley.

Él, que cuando era adolescente y supo que no se tendría que relacionar más con su primo fue feliz, resultaba que ahora había estado compartiendo con él permanentemente y de forma bastante civilizada. Durante el paso de los años, jamás pensó que podría volver a juntarse con él en algún momento, pero ahora que sí estaba ocurriendo podía decir que lo había tomado bastante bien.

Quizás tenía que ver con que ambos ya eran adultos y que las viejas rencillas se habían acabado de una vez... o tal vez porque con ellos ya no estaban sus padres y eso les permitía a los dos poder hablar tranquilamente y en cierta manera, dejar de lado las diferencias (diferencias de las que Dudley ya estaba acostumbrado, después de tener dos hijos estudiando en Hogwarts y tener que escuchar sus conversaciones durante el verano)

Fue, durante esas reuniones, que Dudley se dio cuenta que quedaba menos de una semana para el matrimonio de su hija y sus padres continuaban pensando que era con un chico "normal". La urgencia de tener que pensar en algo seguramente le iba a producir dolor de cabeza, o algo así.

-¿Qué les dijiste a los tíos?- le preguntó Harry de pronto, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento. Dudley sólo soltó un gruñido y esta vez la cara del mago fue de sorpresa -¿Aún no les dices?

-No he... tenido tiempo de pensar en eso- Harry lo quedó mirando, incrédulo -oh, no tengo idea qué les voy a decir.

-Es fácil... es sólo decirles que Mara se va a casar con un fenómeno, que es justamente sobrino del otro fenómeno que tenían por sobrino- dijo el mago, con marcada ironía.

-Con tus palabras no me ayudas, ¿lo sabes?

-Estaba hablando en serio, ¿qué otra cosa puedes decirles?- le dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros -explícales que cuando ambos cumplieron once años, llegó la misma carta que a mí, diciéndoles que eran magos y que podían asistir a Hogwarts. Tú aceptaste porque ellos insistieron demasiado y ahora Mara se va a casar con Fred, un compañero de Hogwarts, que aparte también es sobrino mío. Punto final, ellos sabrán si van o no al matrimonio.

-Como lo dices suena tan fácil- dijo Dudley, después de unos momentos que quedó viendo a Harry fijamente -pero conoces a mamá... con la primera insinuación que haré sobre el tema, comenzará a gritar como loca...

-Es eso o que comience a "gritar como loca" durante el matrimonio- dijo Harry.

-... ¿Tienen alguna manera de calmarla instantáneamente?- preguntó Dudley, después de unos momentos de pensar.

-Eh... sí, pero...

-Entonces prefiero eso a tener que contarle antes- dijo Dudley y después se largó a reír -el tema está solucionado, mis padres sabrán en el matrimonio que sus nietos son magos.

Harry se dio cuenta que no valía la pena intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión y aunque sabía que en cierta manera eso era algo peligroso, le causaba gran curiosidad el saber cómo iba a terminar todo ese embrollo, así que no puso ninguna objeción.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**No sé si lo comenté en algún momento, pero originalmente este fic era de sólo tres capítulos, pero mientras escribía este cap. me di cuenta que si Dudley no les contaba a sus padres la verdad... ¡pues tendría que haber un cap. con los pormenores de la boda! Así que este fic se extiende un cap. más, a lo más, dos.**

**Ah si, antes que lo olvide. El cap anterior tuve un error. Por cierta lógica sabía que el hijo de George se llamaría Fred, pero no tenía idea quien podría ser la esposa, por eso puse Alicia. Hoy me enteré que era Angelina... así que ahora lo corregí y el otro lo haré en... otro momento... creo... espero...**

**En fin, agradezco las leídas y los comentarios. Será hasta el próximo cap.!**


	4. Capítulo Final

**Denial  
><strong>**Por Alisse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Dudley tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba feliz por su hija que por fin se casaría, pero no podía olvidar el tema de sus padres y que aún no sabían ni conocían con quien se iba a casar su única nieta. De sólo pensar en las posibles reacciones que tendrían (que iban desde que no se dieran cuenta... que era poco probable, hasta el que se pusieran a gritar como condenados) su imaginación volaba lejos.<p>

Debía admitir, eso sí, que habían algunos planes de contingencia en caso que el escándalo fuese demasiado. Edith no se veía convencida con ninguno de ellos, pero al ver que todos los demás aceptaban, no se negó demasiado.

-Es que tú no los has visto cuando están cerca de magos- le dijo Harry y varios asintieron en silencio -Es como si los llevaran al matadero o algo así.

Dudley no podía creer lo rápido que había llegado ese día y mientras se arreglaba para la ceremonia, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir. En una de esas debió hacerle caso a Harry y decírselos antes... al menos ahí tenían la opción de no querer asisitir (lo que él hubiera agradecido, de verdad), pero ahora, ¿qué podía hacer?

-Dudley, deja de preocuparte- le dijo Edith durante en desayuno; él la quedó viendo con sorpresa.

-¿Yo? No estoy preocupado- Edith lo miró fijamente -Bueno, quizás un poco nada más...- Edith lo siguió mirando sin desviar los ojos -¿Qué quieres que haga? No tengo idea cómo ellos van a reaccionar a esto...

-Creo que ya es tarde para que te preguntes eso- replicó Edith, volviendo a lo suyo. Por momentos a Dudley le daba la impresión que ella disfrutaba toda esa situación -Ahora sólo te queda esperar a ver cómo reaccionan- la vio sonreír -Ten por seguro que tendré mi cámara para hacer inmortal el momento.

-¿De verdad que te causa gracia?

-Oye, no siempre podré ver a tú querida madre a punto de tener un ataque de nervios- contestó Edith y dejó de sonreír cuando Dudley la quedó viendo, al contrario, soltó una carcajada -Vamos, ya no puedes hacer nada. Deja que todo fluya, nada más...

Dudley sólo hizo ojos al cielo, suspirando. De vez en cuando Edith salía con esas respuestas un poco raras simplemente prefería guardar silencio. Admitía que no le gustaba dejar que "todo fluyera", pero sabía que de vez en cuando no podía evitarlo... como en esos momentos.

Después de unas cuantas horas Dudley se daba cuenta que la hora ya no valía la pena preocuparse tanto. Simplemente dejaría que las cosas continuaran con su curso.

Si bien en un primer momento se había negado completamente, a Edith no le quedó otra que llevar a sus suegros con ella hacia el lugar de la ceremonia. Dudley se lo había pedido muchas veces y ya las últimas se veía tan desesperado que no le quedó otra que aceptar (ya el pobre estaba lo bastante asustado con que sus padres no supieran lo de los magos), no quería que se estresara más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Pero toda esa comprensión que sentía hacia su esposo, la olvidó a penas llevaba unos cuantos minutos con ellos en el automóvil. ¿Por qué había aceptado que el matrimonio fuera en un lugar apartado de la ciudad? Ah, claro, por el tema de los magos.

-¿Por qué decidieron un lugar tan apartado?- preguntó Petunia, mirando por la ventana desconforme –Estoy segura que si lo hubieran deseado, podrían haber hecho la ceremonia y la fiesta en algún lugar más tradicional…

-Fue decisión de Mara y Fred- replicó Edith, tratando de no sonar antipática. Solía tener bastante paciencia, pero su suegra realmente la hacía llegar al límite –Con Dudley y los padres de Fred no teníamos mucho que decir.

-Aún así…- murmuró Petunia, continuando viendo por la ventana. Edith hizo ojos al cielo.

-¿Dónde está Phillip? ¿Se fue con Dudley?- le preguntó Vernon.

-Sí, quiso irse con su padre- contestó Edith, sonriendo levemente. La tolerancia con su suegro era mayor que con Petunia y en parte lo agradecía –Además, es amigo de los primos de Fred, son compañeros de escuela, así que estaría con ellos hasta empezar la ceremonia.

-Muero de ganas de conocer a Fred- sonrió Petunia y Edith trató de soportar la carajada que estuvo a punto de salir –No entiendo por qué Mara nunca hizo un tiempo para ir a la casa para presentarlo.

-Estoy segura que ambos lo hubieran deseado- dijo Edith –Pero con todo lo del matrimonio no tenían mucho tiempo libre.

-Me extraña que Mara no se hiciera un tiempo para presentarnos a su prometido- murmuró Petunia, notándose entre molesta y dolida –Será su marido, al menos por cortesía ir a tomar el té con nosotros- luego quedó viendo a su nuera con ojo crítico –Además, también me extraña que ni tú ni Dudley insistieran para que nos invitaran a la fiesta de compromiso.

-Eh…- Edith trató de pensar en una excusa rápidamente –Era lejos, estoy segura que no les iba a gustar…

-Por Mara hubiéramos hecho el esfuerzo- replicó Petunia y aunque no lo deseaba, Edith no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable (sólo un poco)

-… Estoy segura que a Mara le alegrará escucharlos hablar así- dijo Edith.

Si era realmente sincera, no podía negar que alguna vez sí disfrutó pensando en la cara que su suegra pondría cuando se enterara de todo el tema de los magos, pero ahora que el momento de la verdad se estaba acercando, no estaba del todo segura de querer ser testigo o no. Todo el asunto le causaba curiosidad, pero el que fuera la posible razón de un escándalo durante el matrimonio de su hija ya no lo hacía tan divertido como en otro momento pensó.

Después de un tiempo de conducir, pudieron llegar al lugar en que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Edith sintió algo extraño en su estómago, pero no estaba segura si era por los nervios (de alguna manera transmitidos por Dudley) o por la satisfacción que sería el ver la cara de su suegra cuando se enterara de la verdad… quizás suene como si fuera mala y seguramente Dudley no se lo perdonaría, pero de verdad, a esas alturas poco le importaba.

Aunque Edith algo sabía de cómo estaría organizado el lugar, sonrió cuando vio la decoración, la carpa en la que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y cómo todo estaba en su lugar. Le dieron deseos de simplemente decirle a su suegra que el lugar no importaba mayormente, ya que en ese desconocido y alejado rincón se había logrado realmente una belleza. De hecho, estaba a punto de decírselo cuando, de improviso, se dio cuenta de las caras que tanto Vernon como Petunia lucían, mirando el lugar.

Estuvo tentada a largarse a reír, dándose cuenta que a pesar que en un primer vistazo no se notaba mayormente que todo eso tenía que ver con magos, después de otras observaciones se podía notar que no todo en ese lugar era tan normal como a sus suegros quisiera gustarles.

-¿Están bien?- les preguntó Edith, simulando inocencia detrás de su pregunta.

-Eh… no, todo está bien- Petunia se agarró fuerte del brazo de Vernon –vamos, será mejor que entremos si es que queremos sentarnos.

-Por supuesto que lo harán- sonrió Edith, tratando de no largarse a reír por las primeras reacciones que ambos estaban teniendo. Parecían tener miedo –Vamos, antes que empiece la ceremonia.

Edith se dedicó a observarlos bien y pudo notar perfectamente cómo el color de su rostro era cambiado por una marcada palidez. Seguramente cuando vieron que algunas de las velas estaban flotando en el aire, sin mayor explicación o cuando vieron que algunos de los invitados se vestían con túnicas de distintos colores; quizás fue cuando, de la nada, un par de personas aparecieron de pronto, caminando luego hacia los demás invitados, saludándose alegremente y con bastante escándalo. Sí supo, eso sí, que fue eso lo que finalmente hizo que se detuvieran.

-¿Dón… dónde estamos?- balbuceó Vernon, mientras Petunia apretaba con fuerza el brazo de su esposo, pálida, mirando a todos lados como si en algún momento la fueran a atacar.

-En el matrimonio, por supuesto- dijo Edith, que estaba comenzando a sentir lástima por sus suegros. Estaban reaccionando peor que Dudley cuando se enteró que tendría que asistir a una fiesta de compromiso con la familia de Fred -¿Por qué?

-Eh… por… nada…- balbuceó Vernon, que continuó su camino. Edith los quedó mirando unos momentos y luego los siguió a su lado, en cierta manera les causaba pena lo que estaba pasando, así que no se separaría de ellos, al menos de momento.

Sentados, esperando que la ceremonia diera comienzo, Edith se preguntaba cómo en algún momento podría reírse de sus suegros por lo que sufrirían en el matrimonio de Mara, si sólo viéndolos ahí a los dos, con una palidez tan marcada y tan asustados que no eran capaces de moverse en sus asientos, le daba la suficiente tristeza como para querer llevárselos a sus casas.

-Hola.

Edith levantó los ojos, encontrándose con Harry Potter. Él tampoco parecía estar disfrutando demasiado con el espectáculo de sus tíos, de hecho, con la sonrisa que tenía parecía querer llevárselos de ahí también. Por mucho daño que les hubieran hecho, ya eran lo bastante ancianos como para ser perdonados con relativa facilidad. Antes que Edith contestara, Harry se acercó a sus tíos.

-Hola tío, tía…- dijo amablemente.

Ambos aludidos levantaron los ojos y, literalmente, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Después de unos instantes, en que Edith parecía estar preparada por si les daba un ataque al corazón y que Harry parecía estar a punto de querer salir corriendo, los dos se movieron. Fue una buena señal, aunque ninguno de los dos se moviera o cerraran un poco los grandes ojos llenos de pánico que tenían. Pero tanto para Edith como para Harry esa fue una buena señal. Al menos estaban reaccionando de alguna manera.

-Pe… pero… ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?- balbuceó Vernon.

-Sí, sí, a mí también me da gusto verlos- Harry hizo ojos al cielo.

-¿Cómo es…?- Petunia en un primer momento se vio insegura, pero después de unos instantes, a Harry le pareció ver a aquella mujer que hablaba mal de su madre cuando era niño -¿cómo es que gente como _tú_ estás aquí?

-Supongo que te refieres a que soy mago- dijo Harry, haciendo lo posible para no sentirse ofendido por sus palabras ni actitud.

-Claro que sí- contestó Petunia –Por supuesto que hablo de eso, ¿de qué otra cosa más? ¿Cómo es que tuviste acceso al Matrimonio de mí nieta, eh? Tú nunca fuiste de nuestra familia…

-Petunia…- Edith intervino, sobre todo porque Petunia estaba levantando la voz sin darse cuenta –No creo que sea prudente que hable de esa manera a Harry…

-¿Cómo es que tú lo conoces?- preguntó la mujer, notándose cada vez más alterada.

-Es…

Todo fue interrumpido por la llegada de Dudley y Mara, listos para iniciar con la ceremonia. Fue instantáneo, a penas Dudley se dio cuenta que Harry estaba con sus padres, supo que ya no había más secreto que esconder. Mara notó perfectamente cómo palidecía ante la idea de que sus padres se enteraran de todo, pero no estaba dispuesta a que su matrimonio se echara a perder por ellos. No señor, no lo iba a permitir.

Así que en vez de explicar todo, simplemente continuaron con lo establecido anteriormente. Vernon y Petunia, sin estar seguros de qué esperar de todo eso, simplemente miraban desconfiados a su alrededor, sin estar seguros de a qué atenerse sobre los demás invitados, ya que pensaban que si estaba Harry metido al medio, cualquier otro mago podía estar también. Ambos trataban de simular tranquilidad, como si tuvieran todo bajo control y no temían de nada ni nadie que estuviera a su alrededor. Edith se dio cuenta perfectamente que sudaban mucho como para estar calmados y que ambos se notaban bastante más pálidos de lo que realmente eran; notaba también que Petunia agarraba con fuerza el brazo de Vernon, mirando a su alrededor casi sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría durante la ceremonia en sí.

Edith se dio cuenta de lo… delicada que era la situación y deseó haberles contado la verdad anteriormente. No quería pensar en lo que dirían cuando se dieran cuenta que sus nietos eran parte de eso también.

Pero Edith no conocía la costumbre de los magos para casarse, por lo que no tenía idea que al terminar la ceremonia, ambos magos sacaban sus varitas y, mediante un hechizo, terminaban el compromiso. Así que Edith notó perfectamente cómo sus suegros palidecieron aún más, abriendo la boca tanto que parecía que la mandíbula se les había desencajado.

Dudley, que en esos momentos miraba a sus padres, se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que había ocurrido. Viendo alarmado a su esposa, esperaba que sus padres no hicieran algún escándalo en el rato de ceremonia que quedaba. Se quedó un poco más tranquilo cuando, de la nada, ambos parecieron relajarse. Extrañado, miró a todos los presentes y sonrió cuando, disimuladamente, Harry le mostró la varita.

Dudley estuvo seguro que la sonrisa de Harry era de felicidad porque por fin había podido encantar a sus tíos.

-Felicidades, ya son marido y mujer.

Mara, feliz como estaba, no se dio cuenta por todos los estados por los que habían pasado sus abuelos, simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar la ceremonia. Una vez que dejaron el lugar para ir a la fiesta, junto con Petunia y Vernon se quedaron Dudley, Edith, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Phillip y Albus. Los dos niños sólo se dedicaban a observar lo que los adultos hacían.

-No era mi intención encantarlos- decía Harry, sonriendo un poco –Pero ya veía venir el desastre, así que…

-No puedo creer que les hayas hecho esto…- reclamaba Ginny, mirando escandalizada a su esposo y a los tíos de este, que ni siquiera parecían haberse dado cuenta que la boda se había terminado.

-Parecen drogados…- murmuró Hermione, mirándolos atenta -¿No habrá sido fuerte el hechizo que les lanzaste?

-Claro que no- contestó Harry, haciendo ojos al cielo –Peor sería si los hubiera petrificado, ahí sí que todo esto habría llamado la atención.

-El que los padres de la novia no estén en la fiesta, ya debe llamar la atención- replicó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros –Además, Ginny, tú nunca trataste con ellos. Estoy seguro que de otra manera no hubiera resultado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ron- dijo Dudley, encogiéndose de hombros –Además, es mejor esto a que estén gritando como condenados que están rodeados de raros… sin ofender- aclaró, todos los magos se encogieron de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia al comentario.

-… ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?- preguntó Hermione, insegura y no sintiéndose muy contenta por la posible respuesta que podría recibir. Tanto Dudley como Harry se miraron levemente.

-¿Y si los dejamos así?- preguntó Dudley. Las mujeres lo miraron escandalizadas y Harry asintió, compartiendo la idea -¿Por qué me ven así?

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó Edith -¿Cómo se te ocurre que dejaremos a tus padres de esa manera y en el matrimonio de Mara?

-Es sólo temporal- insistió Dudley a su esposa –además, justamente porque son mis padres es porque lo digo.

-Así es- asintió Harry –Habla con conocimiento de causa.

-¿Por qué no me extraña que lo apoyes?- Ginny hizo ojos al cielo –Escúchenme bien los dos: _no_ van a dejarlos así mientras se realice la fiesta, tienen que explicarle qué es lo que está pasando, ¿escucharon?

-¿Y yo por qué?- preguntó Harry a su esposa.

-Porque son familia, obviamente- contestó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros –Vámonos, que ellos se hagan cargo- dijo luego a los niños, Hermione y Edith, que después de unos momentos asintieron y la siguieron. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué tengo que quedarme yo también?- preguntó Ron a Harry, con todas las intenciones de seguir a su mujer hacia la fiesta.

-Porque eres mi amigo y cuñado, ¿qué otra razón quieres?- contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Ron hizo ojos al cielo, pero se quedó igual con ellos.

-¿Cómo hacemos para que salgan de ese… estado?- preguntó finalmente Dudley, mirando a su primo -¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste para que quedaran así?

-Un hechizo- Harry se encogió de hombros, sacó su varita y después de murmurar unas palabras que Dudley nunca comprendió. Momentos después, tanto Vernon como Petunia dieron un pequeño salto, comenzando a mirar a su alrededor, confundidos.

Eso, hasta que vieron a Harry en frente de ellos, la palidez volvió a su rostro y antes que comenzaran a gritar, Dudley se adelantó.

-¡Esperen, esperen!- les dijo, levantando las manos –No empiecen a gritar aún, no hasta que conozcan toda la historia.

Milagrosamente, ambos guardaron silencio. Después de unos momentos en que a todos les parecieron eternos, Vernon comenzó a hablar.

-… Dudley… ¿Nos quieres explicar a tu madre y a mí qué está pasando aquí?- le preguntó calmadamente (Dudley quedó sorprendido por su autocontrol) Petunia tenía los labios tan apretados que difícilmente podría salir alguna palabra de su boca.

-Eh…- Dudley de pronto se vio sorprendido por la pregunta de su padre y él ni idea qué podía contestar. Miró a Harry, como pidiendo ayuda, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros –Eh… ¿Recuerdan a Harry Potter?- preguntó, apuntando hacia su primo y hablando bastante rápido -¡No van a creer las vueltas de la vida! Resulta que es tío del esposo de Mara…

Harry enrojeció levemente cuando notó las miradas de sus tíos, que eran tanto suspicaces como acusadoras. Habían cosas que definitivamente no cambiaban con el correr de los años. Prefirió guardar silencio, esperando que Dudley continuara hablándole a sus padres.

-¿Cómo es eso de que es tío de Fred?- preguntó Petunia, tratando de disimular el pánico que estaba sintiendo.

-Sí- asintió Duldley –El padre de Fred es cuñado de Harry- agregó luego Dudley –Así que…

-Un momento- Vernon interrumpió a su hijo, con rostro de haberse dado cuenta de algo muy importante -¿Cómo es que Mara conoció al sobrino de… Harry?- preguntó luego. Harry y Dudley se miraron levemente.

-Eh… no lo van a creer…- murmuró Dudley, sintiendo que el dolor de su estómago comenzaba a extenderse –Pero… ¿Se acuerdan que tu hermana, mamá, era bruja?

-… ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?- preguntó Vernon. Petunia, ante la mención de Lily, arrugó la nariz.

-Ahm… Que… resulta que aunque no lo queremos, en nuestra familia sigue habiendo sangre mágica- si bien Dudley habló rápido, sus padres lo escucharon perfectamente. Ambos abrieron los ojos y la boca como si estuvieran a punto de soltar un grito, pero ni siquiera se movieron –Qué loco, ¿cierto?

-¿De qué hablas?- murmuró Petunia, encogiéndose un poco en su asiento.

-Mara y Phillip son magos- dijo Ron, un poco cansado por todas las vueltas que se estaban dando en el asunto. Tanto Harry como Dudley lo quedaron mirando, algo molestos -¿Qué? En algún momento tenían que decirle y la verdad me estoy cansando, quiero ir a la fiesta.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, no puedo creerlo…- murmuró Petunia, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas –mis… nietos… mis pequeños nietos… ¡Oh, no puede ser!

Dudley hizo ojos al cielo, ignorando completamente la mirada acusadora que Vernon le daba, a la vez que abrazaba a su esposa. A esas alturas no iba a sentirse culpable por haber aceptado enviar a sus hijos al mismo colegio que Harry. Se sentía viejo para eso.

-¿Cómo fue que aceptaste eso, Dudley?- preguntó Vernon, la voz temblando por los sentimientos encontrados que tenía por la situación.

-Traté de oponerme, pero era uno contra tres… iba a salir perdiendo de todos modos- suspiró Dudley –Dejemos esta conversación para después, ¿si? Nos esperan en la fiesta.

-¡No, yo no quiero ir!- exclamó Petunia, notándose algo histérica.

-Mamá…

-Puede que tú estés acostumbrado a tratar con… con…- la mujer miró a Ron y Harry, que esperaban cualquier calificativo para ellos –Pero eso no significa que tu padre y yo hayamos cambiado de opinión respecto a ellos.

-Lo sé… pero se los pido por Mara- dijo Dudley, tratando de sonar convincente –Ella se sentiría muy mal si es que se van…

Si bien Dudley logró convencer a sus padres que se quedaran a la fiesta, rato después podían ver que los dos estaban sentados en el rincón más alejado de todos, no probaban bocado y parecía como si esperaban que en cualquier momento los fueran a atacar. Cuando Molly se acercó a ellos para conversar, fueron amables… dentro de lo que el miedo permitía ser amable, por supuesto.

-No fue tan malo- comentó Harry después de un rato, observando a sus tíos –Al menos dejaron los gritos histéricos y las ofensas de lado.

-Eso es algo…- asintió Dudley –reaccionaron mejor de lo que me esperaba, la verdad.

-Claro, aunque mucho de eso tuvo que ver con el hechizo que les lancé…

-Pero esos son detalles- se encogió de hombros Dudley, a lo que Harry sonrió.

De pronto, sonó un ruido de cosas cayéndose cerca de ellos. Los dos miraron y vieron a la distancia a Albus y Phil, prácticamente tirados en el piso riéndose.

-Ah… ¿en qué andarán esos dos ahora?- murmuró Dudley y, antes que Harry atinara a contestar, Ginny hizo su interrupción.

-¡Harry Potter!- se escuchó prácticamente en todo el lugar -¿Puedes venir y hacerte cargo de _tú_ hijo?- el aludido hizo ojos al cielo -¡AHORA!

-Ya voy, ya voy…- dijo Harry y luego vio a su primo, que soltaba una risita –Tú también deberías venir, Phil también está en el medio.

-Soy una visita, no se supone que tenga que hacerme cargo de cosas así…- Dudley se encogió de hombros y sólo se permitió sonreír cuando Harry dio media vuelta después de darle una mirada de odio digna de cuando era niños.

Dudley continuó observando a la distancia a sus padres, hasta que a su lado llegó Edith.

-Todo ha salido genial- dijo ella, abrazándolo -¿Quién lo diría?

-Es verdad- asintió Dudley –Si mis padres pudieron soportar toda la fiesta, ya después no será muy complicado hablar con ellos.

-¿Quieres apostar?- sonrió Edith.

-No, porque sé que voy a perder.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... ¡por fin!<strong>

**Para los que pensaron que había abandonado la historia, no, no era así. El problema fue que admito que me costó escribir el último capítulo y entre medio de estos meses tuve que preparar mi tesis y hacer la defensa (Soy una profesional que aún no lo asume, jejeje)**

**En fin, mil gracias a los que tuvieron paciencia de esperar y espero que de verdad les haya gustado el fic.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
